Meet the Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody meets Master Splinter! She'll take it well, right?


**Here's a story guestsurprise has done for VinnieStokerLover!**

* * *

Melody was feeling much better now that her wing was healing. As she walked with the turtles through the underground sewers, she saw a large rat walking towards her. Squeaking in fear, she ran and hid behind the others.

"Hey easy; that's our sensei and dad, Splinter." Leo cooed, now looking to see her hiding behind Raphael.

"Come out little one, I mean you no harm," Splinter smiled, now walking over to where Melody was hiding. She gently peaked from behind Raphael and saw the large rat arch an amused brow. "It appears our new guest could use some encouragement."

And before Melody knew it, Raphael spun around and grabbed her with her back to his chest.

"H-Hey!" She squeaked in fear, but had no time to say anything else as Splinter put a clawed, gentle finger to her lips.

"Shhh, do not fear." He smiled, now placing his hands on her face. "What is your name?"

"M-Melody."

"Melody…that is a beautiful name. And tell me young one…how did you find us?"

"Thank you Sir. I was being chased by an enemy and your sons saved me. I'm a half Vladat."

"Vladat?"

"Yes, a type of alien." Melody grinned, now feeling Raphael let her go and felt Melody changed into her Vladat form and then her bat form.

"Most impressive." Splinter smiled. "But I can see your wing is still injured. You will need to stay with us until it is healed completely."

"That would be wonderful. I've already contacted Headquarters and they told me that they have heard of you all."

"Headquarters?" Leo said in concern.

"Leo easy. I just told them that you all are on our side." Melody grinned, now hugging him. That put them at ease; especially knowing they had allies.

"Now then, how about some dinner?" Splinter offered, now leading her to their family room.

"Sounds great. Thank you very much!"

"We're here!" A female voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw a red-headed female and a tall dark haired man behind her.

"Yo guys!"

"Hey! It's April and Casey!" Mikey smiled. Melody watched as the two new people approached her and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Melody." Melody smiled, now explaining who she was and what happened. After a few minutes, they nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad you're safe Melody! Especially when you broke your wing," April smiled.

"Wow! It's amazing that there are more aliens out there!" Casey said in amazement.

"Oh yes; there are so many species," Melody smiled.

"Aright alright, well let's continue this little meet and greet after we eat!" Raph said, now pointing to the pizza on the table. Everyone nodded and went to sit down. While they were eating, Splinter couldn't help but notice the sad expression on Melody's face. She felt bad because Zombozo caused her to fail her mission by breaking her wing.

"Melody…" He cooed.

"Oh, yes Splinter?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled respectfully.

"Come now…what is really wrong?"

"Well, just thinking about how that dumb clown caused me to fail my mission." She said sadly.

"Now c'mon don't feel that way. It wasn't your fault." Raph smiled.

"Yes. It was the clown who messed up everything."

"Now don't worry about it kiddo," Mikey laughed, now gently poking her under the table with his feet.

"H-Hey! Mikey! That tickles!" Melody laughed.

"Oh really?" Donnie smirked, now doing the same.

"Get her!" Raph laughed, now wrapping his legs around hers his since he was sitting closer to her. He did that to keep her from squirming away from them.

"H-HEY! STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Melody laughed harder.

"My my, now that's a way to cheer someone up." Leo smirked, now gently poking her sides. Splinter pretended not to be paying attention but Melody shrieked when she felt something long and thin tickling around her ankles!

"SPLINTER! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR TAIL!"

"What is it?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged. April and Casey could only chuckle in amusement; this new girl was definitely a treat for all of them!

"Alright, release her my sons." Splinter chuckled; and they did. Once they did, Splinter held Melody in his arms to recuperate. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," She panted with a big grin on her face. "You guys are the best. Thanks."

And with that, she hugged them all and they continued to eat their dinner.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it VinnieStokerLover!  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, guestsurprise! Do you think you and I can chat about this story idea I have? ;)**


End file.
